Quinis Asanis
Quinis Asanis was a renowned Jedi Master who was granted the title of Jedi Weapon Master during the Old Republic. He was a general for the Republic during the Clone Wars. Later, following the events of Order 66 he turned to the dark side and created the Detori Order. Biography Galactic Republic Quinis Asanis (51 BBY - 11 ABY) was born on the planet Corellia, a world famed for producing rather defiant Jedi. He was taken into the order shortly after his birth. Like all younglings, he trained under Yoda until he was accepted as a padawan learner to his master. Early on Asanis was recognized as a potential Jedi Guardian. As he grew into knighthood his skill with a blade increased by leaps and bounds. Before his declaration of Master he was incredibly proficient in six out of the seven classical lightsaber forms, even learning Vaapad from Master Windu. It was during his tutelage in Windu's new form that he took his own padawan, Jekk Srellon. Jekk, like Quinis, was a Corellian and had shown great promise with a lightsaber, making him an excellent candidate for a Jedi Guardian. Shortly after Asanis had trained Srellon to knighthood, even watching proudly as his apprentice was one of the few to adopt the use of a double bladed saber, the Battle of Geonosis took place, triggering the begining of the Clone Wars. Clone Wars Many believed that Asanis should have been on the Jedi Council. However, like Master Qui-Gon Jinn, he defied the Code in far too many ways to ever be allowed in the prestigious circle of Jedi leaders. However, his skill with a blade and his leadership in battle could not be ignored. He was one of the first to be given a commission as General in the Republic army and was placed on the frontline. He and his troops encountered Seperatist forces on several worlds. The battles never troubled Asanis. It was a secret meeting on a remote, unknown planet that disturbed him the most. A message from his once good friend, Count Dooku, gave him coordinates to the meeting ground. It was there that Dooku offered him a place by his side. He told the Jedi Master that he sensed great potential for him with the Dark Side. Asanis turned him down and they went their seperate ways, never to see each other again. Through the remaining year of the war the words of the Count weighed heavily upon him. Then came Order 66. Until that point he had held tightly to his belief that the Jedi and the Republic were right. Then his own troops turned on him, catching him off guard he was hit repeatedly with blaster fire, falling into a river. He drifted down stream, allowing his anger to fester inside him. It took him mere hours to fully accept the Dark Side and to be healed. In a powerful rage he found his soldiers and massacred them all. Then he left the planet, the Republic, and the Jedi forever. Detori Order Quinis eventually travelled to the Anari System where he dominated the local government and began expanding it into the Anari Alliance. Soon after he formed the Detori Order and, after sending out a Force call to Darksiders, began recruiting Dark Jedi. Among them was the Nightsister Sira Ves, his eventual personal apprentice La-Reia Beorht, and Kayne, the clone of Jekk Srellon's old apprentice, Cazzik Wyn. He had a secret space station built and placed inside a nebula in order to hide it. He used it as a dark side academy and named it the Twilight Praxeum. The order grew and attracted enemies. Jedi Knights had taken an interest in the order and had set out to destroy it. A group consisting of several Jedi including Xanamiar Knight, Dorset Konig, Caius Wyn, and led by Jedi Master Cazzik Wyn proved to be a growing threat. On the planet Sabii The two forces engaged each other. Kayne, Sira Ves, Orin Rayne, and several other Detori were killed. However, Master Xanamiar and Master Wyn were also vanquished, Cazzik by Asanis' own hand. The order, under the dark master's leadership, continued to plague the galaxy. Eventually, the Sith Empire attacked the Anari Alliance, completely devastating it. During this encounter, Caius Wyn, going by the name Sion, infiltrated the government and encountered Asanis. They dueled. Though Wyn was no match for Asanis in terms of saber skill his raw, powerful connection to the Force was something the dark master had not expected. He was caught off guard and Sion struck him down, ending his dark reign. Information & Statistics Weaponry Master Asanis wields a single, Makashi style lightsaber. Lightsaber Combat *Form I: Shii-Cho *Form II: Makashi *Form III: Soresu *Form IV: Ataru *Form V: Shien / Djem So *Form VII: Juyo / Vaapad *Tràkata *Fast Style *Medium Style *Strong Style Category:CorelliansCategory:Jedi Order Category:Detori OrderCategory:Cazzik